Impredecible
by Anye
Summary: Realmente su compañero era impredecible, esta vez que hacia? [one shotNiouxyagyuu]


Disclimer: Pot no me pertenece, derechos de konomi-sensei y bla bla bla.

Notas: hi, como van weno io aquí con otro fic de una de mis dos parejas favoritas de poT, si ya no es un Pov como mis otros dos fics espero que les guste.

_**Impredecible…**_

**By: Anye **

Impredecible, impredecible, impredecible, era la palabra exacta para describir a su compañero. ¿Porque? Porque él era todo menos lo que se podría decir como predecible o descifrable.

Quizá eso le gustaba, eso era lo que lo había atraído por algún motivo hacia él, pero solo quizá.

Sin embargo no sabía que era lo que buscaba en ese momento, no sabia porque toda su habitación estaba en un completo caos y no sabia como demonios había entrado a su acogedora residencia y llegado a su habitación de "imprevisto" haciéndose notar con un –"hola"- y diciendo –"no preguntes"- para luego buscar y desordenar toda su-en algún momento- ordenada habitación. Estaba claro el "no preguntes" y por eso no lo había echo, después de todo era Niou Masaharu el que se lo había pedido y entonces era mejor no preguntar y observar en el conocido silencio que siempre los solía acompañar.

No entendía sus acciones, daba vueltas por la habitación buscando algo que al parecer tenía importancia, sacando ropa del closet, levantándola después, viendo en la cama y por todos sus ángulos, por el escritorio, también los libreros y el cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba y una vez mas ¿Qué buscaba?

- Niou-kun – interrumpió el silencio minutos de meditación y observación después.

- dime? –fue su sencilla respuesta, sin siquiera prestarle atención como era lo "usual" entre ellos dos.

- ¿que haces? – ya no pudo contener los deseos de preguntar, realmente que hacia? Y esta pregunta porque pese a todas sus deducciones no había logrado dar una decente razón para el "extraño comportamiento"

- busco algo – pero vaya información, sin embargo era la muy obvia respuesta para el muchacho de anteojos, estaba claro que buscaba algo el problema ¿Qué? Y porque buscaba hasta debajo de la alfombra si fuera posible, por lo que volvió a decir.

- se que buscas algo… en la pregunta me refería a que – aclaro muy bien la pregunta y escucho al instante

- te dije que no preguntaras – volvió a decir el moreno sin dejar su búsqueda a un lado, realmente eso era inesperado o no?

Siempre lo había sorprendido ya sea por un motivo u otro, empezando por alguna acción poco razonable y terminando en acciones realmente objetivas.

Quizá un sentido de diversión que consistía en "vivir la vida libremente" y dase todo el sentido de la frase, pero no terminaba de conocerlo pese a los años que había estado a su lado como un compañero. Y una vez mas venia a decirle en la cara "no me conoces" llegando a hacer otra acción desconocida para el.

Tan impredecible podía ser una persona?

Pronto seria una hora desde que había irrumpido en la tranquilidad de su habitación y había empezado con su ardua búsqueda del objeto desconocido.

-"interesante" – se dijo para si. Al parecer el intruso empezaba a detener la búsqueda lentamente hasta el punto en el que se sentó al borde de la reconfortante cama sin decir algún comentario, lo que lo hizo notar que algo no andaba nada bien, probablemente ya debería de haber salido algún comentario, pero el silencio era lo que se hacia presente mientras el mas alto lo observaba con curiosidad. Algunos minutos pasaron y el silencio fue roto para decir.

- y encontraste lo que buscabas? – de parte de Yagyuu que había sido el espectador de todos sus actos.

- pronto – fue su respuesta para atraer otra incógnita "pronto?" pensó el mas serio. Pronto para encontrar el objeto? Pronto para decir algo mas? Pronto para que? Quizá más de una incógnita. Pero entonces había sido una perdida de tiempo?

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo pero como siempre su relación solo consistía en palabras necesarias, no más ni menos de lo que se debe decir y lo que se debe oír quizá era algo que ambos apreciaban de su compañero, el no indagar demasiado en él otro.

Pero ese día no entraba en la "común" relación que llevaban por lo que se oyó

- creo que pronto lo encontrare – de oyó de parte de Niou

Y bueno eso era, pronto encontraría algo que al parecer en algún momento estaba en su habitación, en un tiempo y algo que el no recordaba. Pero se limito a decir – y que será?

Silencio…

No se esperaba una posible respuesta, después de todo solo lo había dicho como un comentario pero inesperadamente llego la respuesta.

- a ti – y llego como tantas veces al mismo pensamiento, su compañero era impredecible porque acababa de decir que lo estaba buscando… a él, a Yagyuu Hiroshi lo extraño era que tubo que crear un real desorden en su habitación para encontrar algo que estaba sentado en el sillón y observándolo todo el tiempo, pero seguía brumado por ser él el objeto de búsqueda pero quizá termino en eso.

Si en eso se refería a que, Niou inesperadamente, lo había… besado, realmente no lo hacia tan mal pero la posición era realmente incomoda, pero no importaba, Niou lo estaba besando y el había correspondido por un motivo desconocido.

- lo encontré – dijo en un murmullo el apodado embaucador. Realmente había encontrado a "esa" persona. Y Yagyuu tan solo pensó una vez más que su compañero era verdaderamente "impredecible" pero definitivamente eso era lo que le gustaba.

**-+-+- fin +-+-+**

cortito si, me gusto bueno espero que alguien lo haya disfrutado, saben no debería haberlo escrito por el hecho que se supone hacia mi tarea que se desvió a un fic que lo termine en 1 hora maomenos y NO termine mi tarea y estudie a medias para mi exámen (fin de año) pero la tarea la cabo mañana porque es para mañana pasado y ya es mas de la 11 pm see u en mi prox fic.

**Anye**

**30/10/2007 11:25 pm **


End file.
